crazy lullabye
by ZimLover05
Summary: continuing the asent collection-- here is another book of the zim znd blackwing diarys . these are about the draft and the impact it held on their family
1. Default Chapter

news/disclaimer : I do not own Invader Zim , or Gundamn wingorlenoreorharrypotter or ... okay , lets just leave this with Zim before i bore my adoring public to death -- lol  
Blackwing , Foxfire , Ivy , Cae , Raenaffel and Horuka are copyrighted by me .   
And The peacemakers and the death Irkans are copyrighted by Aqua !!  
  
4/15/02  
  
--the good news today ?   
There are only eight and some weeks until high school's out for summer !!  
...and you know what that means dont you ? ... UFOS !!   
Heheh , just kidding ..  
  
YES! NEW CHAPS TO MY OLD WRITING !!!  
And to start with my new era of this season , this story is continuing the Asent collection .  
-- this is about Zim and Blackwing ; and the days of the draft for the Irken Armada .   
If you hadnt read the others that aqua and i wrote of him ; Blackwing is zim's brother . He is one of four of Zim's siblings , (one of which is deseased ) , that were born to Purple and Raenaffel long before the armada was surfaced to the public on Irk .   
I hope you enjoy all of this .   
  
thank you .  
  
-ZimLover_05  
  
***  
  
For my sister Aqua .  
God rest your souls in the west ,  
and may he help guide you through the Labyrinth of time .   
  
***  
  
  
" Angels that are forced from heaven , must become Demons . "   
- Blackwing   
***  
  
Chapter One : Blackwing   
  
  
I can still smell the musk of the ship .  
I can still feel the electricity buzzing through my bones .  
  
  
The crusier was traveled ;   
a relic that had been passed into service because of the misson .  
Once elegant , and used perhaps for the officals and their wives going on vacation .  
Time had turned it into something ornately decrepid . Filthy brass frames held the yellowed glass in place , and packing popped out from beneath chapped scaly seats ,   
along with a few annoying springs that would impale our asses every once and awile .   
Like myself , most of the recruits on the passage in were young men and girls -- some barely turning teenage .  
Other than being on the same " side" , as we were brought up into , we had nearly nothing in common .  
...Uncertanty ,   
fright ,   
a slight amneisa too --  
  
These were the only real bonds that connected us .   
  
We were also alike in that that we wore .   
By truck and men the sweaters and boots of those killed were returned to the capital for cleansing and repair .  
The under-sleeves of my sweater were jaggedly ripped ; frivolusly mended , and the chest had dark blood stains underneath.  
I couldn't help thinking about the man who had died inside of them .  
I wondered who he been and how he lived . who he loved . who he was loved by --how he died .   
  
Would i , too , be murdered in the uniform ? Would it be passed along to another who would think of me too ... and who id been ?   
  
Foxfire . my dear child . would she one day wear these to the ship?   
  
I shook my head , cursing to Purple even though i knew he couldnt hear .   
  
No . It would not be that way . She would not die ..   
..not by the hands of father .  
not like mom .   
  
The ship carring the forty of us departed early , before the acid sun had a chance to see me ..before i had a chance to bid it goodbye .  
IT was Febuary 14th .   
My birthing-day .   
I told no one . Not even my brother . The fact that it was , was of no importance , except my own .   
  
" You are nothing ...Your people are everything . "   
  
That was a motto of the Armada , or the I.A. , the Invaders .   
  
For five turns the words had been branded into my brain ; but not sitting there on the ship had i felt them so cruely : I was nothing compared to the others ; Not me , nor my half grown sisters , nor even my dead or living brothers were worth fighting for .   
According to father , only my race mattered .   
  
" You were birthed to die for us ."   
  
When i was first drafted, the larger of our countrys were annexed by the council to create Omar; a training camp for the soligers .  
In Autumn the war began ; on that first week we invaded Blorch. It fell to us in sixteen short days . Convencia , Tigrin and what is now Foodcourtia by the end of that turn had all fallen . Clearly no longer was it Irk that my father Lusted after --   
it was all of our sector -- and even more .   
Early in the war , one of our allies had been the Death Irkans -- known as the blood drinkers .  
The alliance had been a false one from the start : Them , under the lead of a man called Kaz were a communist race ; Purple was an Anti-communist ,  
And it became blatantly clear that he did not trust Kaz any more than we trusted Purple with our dead .   
  
.. In Summer , we attacked them as well .   
  
A cloud of confusion swept over ivy and i as the elemination of another of our natural races were called for .   
... To the south , a democratic and Monarch people , who were neither Death Irkan , nor Invader ; were the Peacemakers .   
My mother , Raenaffel , was born into the heirline to Katarina and Sebastian during the 1970s .  
As wise as the sun , and as gentile was a flower , she was revered in the court for her judgements , wether good or evil .   
  
Purple , taken in by her body and wealth , wooed her shamelessly , with the notion of his immenant crowning at hand .   
Turns fluxxed quicker than i can recall , and to them were sired five children . One or more fated to carry on the war after he was dead .   
  
..But with us , there was a prince to be paid -- and to this day , i dont truely know if my exsistance was worth it . No matter what she told me .   
For Purple's cells were toxic to hers , being of another blood , and with our births came a disease , that killed her slowly and quietly . Bit by bit .   
  
Mother dead , and father in power , we now lived in mortal terror of being found out. And i felt greatly torn . By birth , every one of us was half peaceling . Yet Omar was my home , and i wore the marks of it everyday -- the black pants , dark gloves , long boots , and telltale sweater .   
  
Before mother passed on , and any of this had happened , everything was so simple . I had enjoyed most of my schooling --the sports , the camps , gym , even the self -defense course , which i normally tended to despise , just like her .  
Best of all were the dances and other things that the girl's school down the road attended .  
  
But fate had a promise in the long comming to wipe it all out .  
  
A sick little joke .  
  
--The bastard .   
I no longer had time for counting the years . Time for love or weakness ,   
both which were forbidden emotions then ; not by choice , but by rule and breeding .   
  
Nomatter .  
  
I was always alone . I was born alone , and was taught to die alone .   
That , was why i knew Purple felt the grief for his mate somewhere .   
  
He had many a consort -- stilted emerald beauties with sometimes half-blind eyes from catching the sickness alterately .   
  
A harem birthed of Plauge .   
  
But no matter how many maidens were housed in his bride-couch , i always saw the fallen look in his deepset eyes .  
Rae was dead , and he knew it .   
  
Enjoy it you fucker .   
  
I never will . 


	2. head , hand , and heart

Disclaimer Blackwing , raenaffel , ivy , cae and foxfire are my own .   
Invader Zim is Property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodean   
( a.ka. : the cheap losers who dont pay him enough!!))  
Please respect the no flaming policy .. i think Nny's bored tonight--   
and that is never a good thing .  
  
***  
  
to my partner in crime ;  
who taught me pain ,   
and taught me passion as well .   
  
  
**  
  
"I pledge alligance , to the underword   
of the divided state of all Irk , "  
  
- zim  
  
***  
  
I was nearly thirteen when i was drafted . With my allies , enthralled ; my antenne standing on end , I had watched parades as rank after rank of our superiors and peers passed ; heading to be dubbed worthy by the chosen . The cheers and praising salutes of the onlookers , drowned out the footfalls of thier knee high boots and the thudding of simplier , thicker , outer-armor . How powerful they had looked!  
How feared !   
worshipped!  
How immortal!  
  
Nowadays , i feel cheated .   
I dreamed of being one of them since i could remember .  
In my mind i found myself leading an attack on a distant planet . Single-handedly , i would destroy it from the inside out . Leaving my enemy shouting in its own scarlet. But then of course , in the process , i would be wounded --most likely in the shoulder or thigh by a crazed objector .   
On my return , beautiful nurses would heal me . The Tallest would place a medal above the proud racing of my Spooch ; knight me into the council ; guiding my homeworld!  
And then , yes , with a ship all my own -- i would search for my memories .   
  
Unlike the Irkens i had trained with , i had a past --however brief --  
and a story with it , i held dear .   
There was someone -- and i do not know why my brain had allowed me to remember her .   
..Like my mother , i didnt remember where she came from and why .  
As the others ; i didnt really recall that much about my childhood anymore .   
My guardians told us it was a genetic flaw somehow ;   
but that was hardly bieliveable , with Ivy and her Ancient fairy tales to be told .   
  
..I hazilly recalled a young girl . Exact in age , but not of a season with me .   
She was not like us at all .. her skin was the exact oppisette of mine ; Tanned and a little peachy .   
..Instead of antennae , she bore two ears ; each blessed with a tiny metal ring in the lobe , and a long mane of curly hair fell over the back of her dress .   
  
At the time , I was afraid of her .   
I admit now ; but there was a sence of gentileness in her .   
  
She looked for me .  
To this day , the only thing of her i had left , was a small bangle that she once wore on her wrist.   
By now it had became tarnished ; and was chipped in several places.  
  
I told no one of the maiden , or what i had of hers .   
They probably wouldnt have bielived me , based on our shared amneisa , or the fact that i had a habit of lying as result of my swelled ego .  
  
Clutching the bangle in the palm of my glove , i turned my wide eyes on the crowd ; looking for my brother's shape to hopefully join me in the stretch of fresh teenagers.  
  
But no .   
  
The time finally came , and my joints buckled one after another .   
Far ahead of my position ; the two brothers that were the last trace of our royalty , spoke with pride .  
Their given names were secret ; deemed after the colors of their eyes by the soligers .   
With a non chalant command , the first raised his stretched palm ; calling upon the first handful to be damned .   
  
" SCOOGE ! " He called ;  
" Blon , Terrin , and Dep !! "   
  
My age-mates climbed upon the stage ; one after the other in respectful procession -- and finally i was to be next .  
  
I WAS NEXT !   
  
But oh , they turned away from us -- it was Late -- too late .  
  
My head and my spooch dropped deep .   
And at long last , i took off running toward them .  
..Shouting my brains out .   
  
" HOLD !!"   
  
  
~*~ 


End file.
